SBS Transit
SBS Transit (Singapore Bus Services Transit) is a public transport company in Singapore operating buses, MRT (Mass Rapid Transit) and LRT (Light Rail Transit). SBS Transit used to be a bus company in the 1970s but the company was known as SBS Limited. Then in 2001, when LTA (Land Transport Authority) asked SBS Limited to operate the NEL (North East Line), the Sengkang LRT line and the upcoming Punggol LRT line, SBS Limited changed its name to SBS Transit. Bus service SBS Transit is well known for it's bus operation. Because of experience since the 1970s, SBS Transit buses are clean, new and efficient. There are some older buses but they are air conditioned and well mantained as well. SBS Transit stopped plying non-aircon buses in 2013. Since that year, there are no more non-aircon buses in Singapore. SBS Transit accquires at least 70% of Singapore's bus routes. They serve all sorts of commuters from the disabled and the working people. Wheelchair buses and more double decker buses are very very common on the roads as they cater a lot of commuters and commuters with special needs. SBS Transit's first wheelchair bus came in 2005. A prototype Scania KUB Euro IV Gemilang. SBS Transit goes green over the years. Concerns for a cleaner and enviromentally friendly bus was a talking point for bus operators in Singapore especially during the 1990s. In 1998, SBS Transit received the prototype Volvo BLE Volgren bus which has a Euro II engine. If that wasn't convincing enough, in 2002, SBS Transit bought the same Volvo BLE Volgren but with better designs than the prototype and it runs on CNG Euro III engine. Since the 21st Century, SBS Transit always purchase enviromentally friendly buses. Train service In 20 June 2003, the NEL is completed. It is the first MRT line to be fully underground and to be fully automated. The rolling stock for the line is an Alstom Metropolis C751A. The NEL runs from Harboufront to Punggol with unopened stations such as Woodliegh as it open somewhere in late 2011. But before the NEL open, the Sengkang LRT line is already in operation in 18 January 2003 starting with the East Loop follow by the West Loop in 29 January 2005. Followed by the Punggol LRT line in 29 January 2005 with the East Loop open first. The West Loop is not even in operation since 2005 and the LRT tracks and station are left abandon in forests, swamps and in a small neighberhood called Ponggol (that's the old name of Punggol). The West Loop is not in operation yet as the areas around the West Loop in not developed yet. There are rumours saying that it will be operation when the Punggol 21 Neighberhood Project is completed. Both LRT lines have the same type of trains. The rolling stock is a Mitsubishi Crystal Mover which is also use in the Changi Airport skytrain. Downtown MRT Line Project In 29 August 2011, SBS Transit was told to operate another MRT line. It was name as the Downtown Line. The line if open will be the longest fully automated, underground line and it will beat rivals SMRT's Circle MRT Line and Malaysia's RapidKL Kelana Jaya LRT Line. The rolling stock is a Bombardier MOVIA C951. The line is divided into 3 stages: Stage 1,2 and 3. Stage 1 runs from Bugis to Chinatown. Stage 2 from Bukit Panjang to Rochor. And Stage 3 from Fort Canning to Expo. The line starts from Bukit Panjang passing by the CBD (Central Buiseness District), Marina Bay area before passing by Fort Canning and Bras Basah area. It heads to Rochor and continues towards Bedok North, Bedok Reservoir, Tampines and Expo. The line is expected to be completed in 2017. In December 2013, Stage 1 of the Downtown Line was completed. The stage of the line features Bugis, Promenarde, Bayfront, Downtown, Telok Ayer and Chinatown stations. Some of the stations feature side platforms like those at SMRT's Dover and Bradell MRT Station. Recently, Stage 2 of the Downtown Line's opening has been delayed from 2015 to 2016. This is due to a few contractors who went bankrupt. Because of that, the site for Tan Kah Kee station and it's tunnels and stations around it were abandoned for at least 3 months. Stage 3 of the Downtown Line started construction in 2012. Construction is going on smoothly. Future plans & Upcoming events Somewhere in 2011, SBS Transit and LTA ordered new rolling stocks which are most likely to replace their current Alstom Metropolis C751A with a newer Alstom Metroplis C751C. Both companies have not revealed the new train yet. Recently in 2014, the Land Transport Authority (LTA) said that 3 stations from the Punggol West Loop LRT Line will open in the middle of 2014. The exact dates aren't revealed yet. But there are sighthings of LRT trains going for a test run on the West Loop. By 2016, SBS Transit and LTA hopes to operate 2 LRT cars at one go on Sengkang and Punggol LRT Lines. As residents from both Sengkang and Punggol increase, the demand for shorter waiting time and more capacity for the LRT needs to be increased. Gallery Old sbs logo.jpg|The former SBS Limited logo. Defunct since 2003 as the company rebrands itself as SBS Transit. SBS Transit logo.png|The current SBS Transit logo since 2001. Volvo B10M Old SBS bus.jpg|An old Volvo B10M Mark II with the former SBS Limited livery. SBS Transit Mercedese Citaro 2011.jpg|A Mercedes Citaro on test run in 2011. SBS First Aircon Bus Service - 168.jpg|An air conditioned bus under the former SBS Limited. Service 168 is the first SBS bus to have air-con service. SBS_Transit_Volvo_B10M_MK_IV_Strider.jpg|A Volvo B10M Mark 3. One of SBS Transit's older buses. King Long SBS.jpg|A King Long demonstrator bus. Now defunct. Downtown Line train.jpg|The Bombardier MOVIA C951 is the rolling stock for the Downtown MRT Line. This is the artist impression in 2009. SBS Transit LRT.jpg|The Mitsubishi Crystal Mover. The rolling stock that serves the Sengkang and Punngol LRT Lines. Alstom C751A.jpg|A North East MRT Line Alstom Metropolis C751A train parked at SBS Transit Sengkang Depot. Alstom C751A interior.JPG|Inside the Alstom Metropolis C751A. IMG_1314.JPG|Inside the Bombardier MOVIA C951. The front and emergency door of the train. The C951 is automatic and run by a computer just like the North East Line. IMG_1310.JPG|The interior of the Bombardier MOVIA C951 Smrt map 2003.gif|A 2003 MRT & LRT system map designed by Land Transport Authority. Smrt map 2012.jpg|An updated version in 2012. Downtown Line MRT (Standard version).gif|The official Downtown Line since 2012. Category:Technology Category:History Category:Future Category:Singaporean matters Category:Trains Category:Buses Category:Train companies in Singapore Category:MRT companies Category:Bus companies